Bloodline Fight
Connor: You're a nit, Phineas Ferb: Don't call him a nit Connor: Why? Ferb: You don't know what a nit is Connor: That doesn't mean he's not a nit Isabella: What's with your attitude Connor: None of your business (kicks ladder and Phineas falis off) Phineas: Why did you do that Connor: I was angry Phineas: So you had me plummit COnnor: I didn't know that would happen Phineas: What's wrong Connor: ¿Por qué importa Phineas: (In a slight Peruvian accent) What Celeste: He said it doesn't matter Connor: Celeste please stay out of this, Celeste (a girl with dark skin, long hair, a pink bandana, and glasses on) Celeste: It's me (both hug) COnnor: I thought you were gonna call me Celeste: I was gonna but then I saw you and thought I'd surprise you Connor: That's so sweet Celeste: So who are your friends Connor: Uh Phineas, Ferb, Isaella this is Celeste and Celeste this is Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella Candace: Who's this COnnor: My friend Celeste, Celeste this is Candace Caandace: COnnor is awesome Celeste: I know Phineas: Can you control him Celeste: No Phineas: Perfect Candace: What's wrong Phineas: He's insane Connor: You're a nit Phineas Candace: What's a nit Ferb: Something Connor doesn't know the meaning of Connor: You wanna get a nit to the head Phineas: That doesn't make sense COnnor: You're a nit Ferb: So is Celeste Celeste: I am not a nit Isabella: You are Candace; Your an annoying nit Phineas Ferb; DOn't call him a nit Isabella: Yeah don't Phineas, Ferb, Candace: Stay out of this Connor: This might turn into an all out brawl Candace: Your inventions ruin my life Phineas: (sarcastically) Oh and you haven't to us Isabella: This is so unlike him Connor: Maybe the stress of him falling off the ladder caused this Celeste: SO this is your fault COnnor: Please don't help but I guess what really got to him was him knowing you can't control me Celeste: And that's my fault Connor; I never said that Celeste: Sorry Ferb: I'm tired of you taking more credit when I do more work Phineas: Name one time Ferb: The Beak Phineas: Danville was thinking it was me Ferb: Well you could've backed me up Connor: He has a point Everyone; SHut up Connor: Where's Perry (Perry is seen sleeping in his bed) Isabella: This is goig insane one incident is turning into this Connor: This seems to be like an "I have had it type thing" since they are reflecting mostly on the past Celeste: So what do we do COnnor: I dunno I'm not a psychiatrist, cinderblock (all duck as a cinderblock flies over their heads) COnnor: This is insane Isabella: And out of character Connor: Forget that and this fence won't save us forever Celeste: I don't think cowering behind a fence will help COnnor: We're not cowering we're just avoiding potentional harm Isabella: What are we gonna do Connor: We need to put them in an empty and small space Celeste: Like a tent COnnor: Okay let me rephrase that we need a place that's small, empty, and you cant escape from the inside Isabella; A tent would still work? Connor: What if one of them brought a knife with them Celeste: A bathroom Connor: They might drown each other Isabella: A closet Connor: That might work but how will we get them there (knife nearly hits him) COnnor: This is what I meant by the knife Isabella you check Isabella; Why me? Connor; I don't wanna be bludgeoned Celeste: Or stabbed Isabella; Once again why me Connor: Me and Celeste out voted you Isabella; Irritants Connor: How are they Isabella: Nothin' serious Phineas's nose is bleeding, Ferb has a black eye, and Candace is limping Celeste: How will they explain that to their mom? Connor: Let's worry about that when she does now back to the point how will we get them in the closet Isabella: We could pretend Jeremy's upstairs Connor: Okay lemme rephrase that how will we get them there without getting slaughtered Celeste: Steal her phone COnnor: That'll work Isabella your fast so you do it Isabella: You're insane Connor: I know Celeste: What about Phineas and Ferb Connor: Take their toolbox Isabella: They won't care Celeste: Oh Connor sorry I didn't send you a happy birthday text my battery died Connor; Understood Isabella: Back on topic Connor: Why dont we just restrict them Isabella: It's not like their going that far (shovel nearly hits them) Connor: (sarcastically) Yeah that's no concern at all Celeste: What if they get into a fistfight Connor: We could duct tape their hands behind their backs Isabella: Candace got your phone Candace; Hey come back here (Connor and Celeste duct tape Phineas and Ferb's hands) Phineas; WHat the heck Connor: `This is to stop you guys fro hurting each other Phineas: Our injuries were self inflicted unintentionally COnnor: Okay this is to prevent you from potentially hurting each other Ferb: What could have we hurt each other with Celeste: A chainsaw Connor; Or axe Phineas: We'd never hurt each other Connor: What was with the flying objects Phineas: They were shields and we accidentally threw them Celeste: How? Phineas: We threw our hands up and lost our grip now let us go Connor: Not until you all stop arguing Celeste keep them from escaping I'll get Isabella to bring Candace outside (Celeste looks at him) Connor: Right I'll stop them you get Isabella Candace: Why couldn't you use scotch tape Isabella: Work it out we will let you free whe you do Ferb: What happens if our mom comes home Connor; 1. Technically she's your step-mom 2. I'll just show her the tape Phineas: What tape? Candace: Were you recording us COnnor: No but if it turned into a fistfight I totally would've I meant the traffic cams Ferb: How did you plan this Celeste: He actually came up with that before we restricted you Isabella: Now work it out (30 minutes later) Ferb; I'm tired of you taking more credit Phineas: I'm sorry I'll try to more but to be fair I'm being given I'm not taken Candace: I get the negative credit Phineas: How? Candace; Mom grounded me for driving a car when you got away with building and driving it when you could've kiled yourself and I don't want to Ferrb: You dont Candace: No I love you but you constantly annoy me Phineas: I guess we could be sure not to Candace: Okay Connor: I think this is done give me it (Celeste gives him a knife) Candace: You're gonna stab us Connor: No this is for the duct tape this can't cut through skin (sets them free) Phineas, Ferb and Candace: Thank you COnnor: A word of advice you might wanna try to cover your wrists Candace: I'll user my bracelets Phineas: We could use the cancer bands we'll be right back Isabella: We did good Connor: Yes yes we did Celeste: I can't believe me being here caused this should I leave Connor: No it was bad timing Phineas: We're back Linda: Hey guys what are a shovel, cinderblock and knife doing out here Isabella: Nothing they cant move (everyone looks at Isabella) Isabella: SOrry Connor: But we seriously dont know Linda: Okay want some pie Phineas: Sure Candace: That reminds me where'sPerrry Phineas: He's been sleeping all day Connor: Man today was hectic Trivia *This is the first major argument between Phineas, Ferb, and Candace *Celeste joins the cast this episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes